Unexpected
by sweetrupturedlight
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson meets Hayley Marshall. What develops was an unexpected connection.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

"… And the father of the child she is carrying… is your brother Klaus."

Elijah listened to the witch Sophie, but heard very little after the words '_the child she is carrying'_ had been uttered.

"Impossible." He rejected the motion immediately.

It was an impossibility, surely. No vampire could procreate. And yet, in the recesses of his mind, the word _'hybrid'_ reverberated and he knew; he _knew_ she spoke truthfully.

"Bring her out!" Sophie called.

Elijah tensed, the hand resting in his left pant pocket forming a fist. It was a subtle move, but he planted his legs firmly on the ground, bracing for whatever would come. Through the shadows, three women appeared. He knew who '_she_' was immediately. _He could smell her_. For an infinitesimal moment, Elijah's eyes shut as her scent wrapped itself around him.

The legs planted so surely propelled him forward, without caution. His eyes narrowed, the furrow between his brows deepend as he tried to discern her form. She was not a witch. This much was evident. She was a werewolf. And when he drowned out the sounds around him, he heard the faint, but strong heartbeat of the foetus inside of her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

He would have smiled at her brashness if he was not yet recovering from the reveal. Tall and slender, it was hard to discern much of her in the darkness.

"Give us a moment please."

* * *

Elijah paced. While doing so, he observed her in much the same way she observed him. With caution, trepidation, distrust, but also a pervasive curiosity. He fixed his gaze on her and watched as her eyes flickered down, away. Her shoulders squared and then she looked right at him, meeting his gaze. He was pleased. She was brave. She would have to be if she would survive as mother to a Mikaelson. _Niklaus's child_.

He stopped, reaching out to touch her. "If I may?" She tensed and pulled out of his reach.

"What are you doing?"

He sensed her unease. She was skittish, like a filly who would bolt if approached too suddenly. He knew that there was little time to explain things. He would have to show her. And in doing so, hopefully win her trust. He sat down beside her.

"Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you."

Elijah watched as her emotions flashed across her face. Her eyes, large and green were so expressive, he thought. She did not realise it, but her truth was written there for him to see, even exploit if he wished. But he would not. He was not his brother. And she had been threatened enough. With time, she would learn this about him. She would learn that there was one Mikaelson she could trust.

Elijah met her eyes. He did not know it was the warmth and kindness that radiated from his tawny gaze that allowed him opportunity to touch her. In his quiet manner, he calmed her. His hands gently cupped her cheeks and he was surprised by the heat of her skin. Their eyes locked and then he watched her impossibly long, dark lashes descend until her eyes were shut.

Involuntarily, Elijah tensed his jaw and swallowed, having been afforded a moment to study her unnoticed. She was brave. And vulnerable. Pregnant. _She was beautiful_. And it was not a difficulty to see why Niklaus had been attracted.

He closed his eyes and began to speak, relaying his family's torrid history.

Eventually, when all was said and done, her eyes opened and met his. Elijah dropped his hands, having no reason to hold onto her any longer. The break in contact proved a surprising disquiet.

"Your dad was a dick," she said softly, breaking the spell. _That was one way of putting it_. Elijah inclined his head in acknowledgement, a wry chuckle escaping from his lips. With the small smile, lines of mirth formed beside his mouth. He was a man who did not smile often, but he used to. A long time ago.

"I'm Hayley by the way," she said, extending her hand. He grasped it, his own larger palm enveloping her surprisingly small one. Her grip however, was firm, strong. "You should probably know my name if you're going to tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother's a notorious psycho. Who I slept with. Classic me."

The last bit was self-deprecating and Elijah felt compassion for her. Despite everything his brother had done, he still loved Niklaus. And he would still defend his actions. Even to this woman who would now very likely be the target of his wrath.

* * *

"Release her to me. The girl is carrying my family therefore she too is mine." Elijah did not stop to ask himself why these words sounded right as they spiilled from his lips onto the ears of Sophie.

The witch nodded her accent and Hayley began to move towards the sunlight.

"Wait," he cautioned, and slipped his jacket across her shoulders. He was rewarded with those green eyes smiling timidly at him. Her lips, he suspected, fought a battle to remain stoic. She failed because the corners curled upwards slightly.

"I guess chivelry is not dead," she said, her supressed smile infectious. "Just late to the party." She was cheeky. He found he enjoyed her spunk. Elijah caught hiimself smiling of his own accord and suppressed the urge, pushing his hands into his pockets, fisting them.

If he could read her mind, he would have realised that she did not notice his unease. In fact, she admired the economy of his movement; how he was absolutely still, until necessity dictated he move. He did not fuss or fidget. He was controlled, even when doling out threats.

With a gentle hand on the small of her back, together, they walked into the sunlight.

* * *

He watched her from the doorway for a while before he walked into the room. From his vantage point, she looked tired. And alone. _Lonely_. It was a state he was sure she was accustomed to. _So am I_, he thought wryly. He wished to change that. He wished to make her family.

"So I'm curious… in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

She shrugged. "About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?"

The self-effacing behaviour was back. Elijah looked her in the eye, seeing right through the protective mechanism. "About being a mother," he countered with a directness that caught her off guard.

He watched her eyes flutter up to his, then away. In a habit he was coming to recognise, she squared her shoulders before meeting his eyes bravely. They stared at each other for a long while. He saw her wrestle with whether she should tell him the truth. Or lie.

"I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf." His eyes watched as her hands caressed her yet flat stomach before rising to catch her gaze again. "So, I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I never really had a good one."

She told him the truth. He was struck by her sincerity. And yet the words were not uttered to garner sympathy, he was sure. These were the facts of the life she had lived, of her circumstance, her place in the world. He was gripped with a fierce protectiveness.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that." The words were out, without conscious thought. He saw her surprise; the way her eyes widened slightly, almost swallowing him in its stare, not fully trusting, but… hopeful.

And then her lips curled into a smile. A small one. And her cheeks bloomed with colour. He frowned, uneasy. For the first time in almost a century, Elijah Mikaelson found himself unexpectedly charmed by a beautiful, pregnant werewolf.

A werewolf who carried the child of his tempremental brother. His frown deepened, his unease spread.

* * *

_a/n: I confess to not being that familiar with either of these characters. I am a sporadic TVD watcher at best these days, but I really enjoy the premise of TO. I didn't expect to be caught up with a romance for Elijah (especially not with Hayley!) But their chemistry zings! Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

He should have anticipated this. _Niklaus_. His capricious, stupid, irresponsible, volatile brother. While he lay in a wooden box, a stake driven through his heart, Elijah's consciousness still existed. He was now frozen in the tomb of his own mind, his own memories; forced to relive all his mistakes, forced to re-evaluate his hard won beliefs.

How long would he be prisoner this time? Held against his will, held against the better judgement of his brother, hidden as a means of misguided self-preservation. Had he been able, he would have roared in frustration.

_Family is not a liability_, he wanted to rage. _It makes you stronger. It aids you in overcoming your enemy. It brings peace to your existence and it gives purpose to your life._ But Niklaus would – or could not - understand this truth. In this, like in many things, perhaps he was unreachable.

How many times had he now been daggered by his brother? How many more times before he learned the inevitable lesson... that Niklaus may not be worthy of the faith he placed in him. That he may be irredeemable. It was what Rebekah believed. It was what their mother had believed of all of them. And yet, being in this town, surrounded by all that they had lost - but managed to build, _together_, so long ago - it had triggered a hope that perhaps this time, things would be different for their family. Their _growing_ family.

_Hayley_. He had promised to take care of her; to protect her. He could not honour his word from the inside of a bloody wooden tomb. Niklaus was unpredictable. While he may favour the idea of an heir to the Mikaelson dynasty, this yearning might change with external circumstance. The girl was not safe, neither was the child.

Elijah conjured an image of her. Dark hair with large eyes. She had a vibrancy he had not encountered of late. The beautiful werewolf represented _life_. She had been hurt, abandoned and disappointed a myriad of times. He did not need great insight to know this. His anger, he realised, raged because now she believed him capable of making empty promises. No doubt Niklaus would waste little time in callously spreading word of his hasty, thoughtless exit.

Unbidden, he thought of Katerina. He had made promises to her once and she had been the one to betray him. He would not do that to Hayley.

_Niklaus_, he cursed. He could only hope that his salvation came before it was too late for all of them.

* * *

Hayley woke and lay still for a little while. The room was hot, stuffy, so she pushed her legs out from under the covers. She had not slept well. The room's oppressive heat, combined with nightmares featuring her baby daddy and a coven of witches didn't exactly inspire peaceful slumber.

The room was beautiful though. Old and dusty, but beautiful. The house was a homage to a time long forgotten. The delicate glass chandeliers, the intricate stone work around the ceiling cornice, the large, high paned windows, the comfort of wooden furnishings. A sprawling southern mansion if ever she saw one.

She shifted and watched as dust was caught up in sunlight, suspended beautifully in a sliver of light. _Trapped_. She felt that way. Trapped between a mistake and a war she did not start. _Until Elijah._

Her thoughts shifted to Klaus's brother and her brow furrowed. He was nothing like her psycho one night stand. In fact, the brothers could not be more different. Where Klaus was brash and reactive, a volcano always under threat of eruption, Elijah listened, was patient and seemed genuinely kind, decent. At least he had been with her. _Or he was pretending to be_. He made her feel… safe, protected, _wanted_ – something she had not felt in a long time.

But she doubted the sincerity of his promises. They were after all, just words. And he was also an Original. If she knew anything, it was not to underestimate the Original family. Their cruelty and power was legendary. Elijah's calm façade most likely hid his own demons.

In her lifetime, very few had ever kept their promises. She was used to trusting no one. And yet, what allies did she have? What choices were open to her if she did not lay trust in someone? Even if that person was another Mikaelson.

She was clearly a pawn in a feud that was much larger than she understood. But Elijah offered a hand, a shoulder. He offered to make her family. She squeezed her eyes shut. No one can know how much she wanted to be a part of something. Her hands drifted to caress her stomach.

She did not want to be a mother. At least not yet. And definitely not with Klaus. But she was pregnant. And the hybrid bastard was the father. Perhaps there was an opportunity to belong. Or she was kidding herself and nothing here would end well. Nothing went well for her, ever. This was the story of her life.

She sighed and sat up against the headboard. She pushed her hair out of her face and slumped. _How do I even get myself into these situations?_ _And how do I get myself out of it?_

_You could abort it_. The whisper came from her subconscious and she did not balk from it. She was in no position to take care of anyone. She struggled with only herself. Hell, Klaus didn't even want it. Didn't want _her_.

_But Elijah did_. Her cheeks heated a little. He didn't want _her_. He wanted the baby safe. She was just a string attached to the Mikaelson salvation. And yet, his kindness drew her in. Perhaps because she was so starved for it, she admitted, disgusted at her own weakness. But it was the truth. For the first time in forever, someone seemed to want to take care of her. In a lifetime where she had had to fend for herself, it felt nice, even if she didn't trust the source completely.

Rising from bed, it was time to face the world. Besides, she was hungry. Maybe she could have breakfast with Elijah. It would be nice to sit opposite someone who didn't – or at least pretended – not to hate her.

* * *

_Crushing disappointment_. That's what she felt when Klaus unceremoniously told her that Elijah had decided to "move on from the quarter." He must have seen her surprise, because he added, "cheer up, love. My big brother was a bore anyway."

Hayley plastered a smile onto her face, not trying overly much to appease him. There was nothing but indifference between them. _Indifference and a baby_, she reminded herself.

"Why would he just leave? He-"

"Promised to take care of you?" Klaus scoffed. "Elijah achieved what he set out to. He made me realise that in order to be king of this town, I need our child as my prince. With that accomplished, there was nothing else for him here."

She felt the sting of his words; sure he aimed it with purpose.

"I have business with Marcel. Be a good little wolf and stay inside," he ordered.

Klaus left and she remained where she sat in the kitchen – alone, nursing a cup of tea. _A drink of something infinitely stronger might be better_, she thought. Despite the heat, she felt chilled. Chilled and angry.

She had believed Elijah. Trusted _in_ him. She had allowed herself to believe the words which fell so reassuringly from his lips. And then with no warning, he slipped off into the night.

"Looks like being a 'dick' runs in the family," she muttered.

She should be used to it by now – the feeling of abandonment. But it echoed through her, dry kindling to her anger. She knew better than to trust. And finally, she had learned her lesson.

* * *

Rebecca Mikaelson... was interesting. _Badass_, Hayley thought. _Definitely badass_. The blonde was stunning in her fury, practically blinded with frustrated anger when she burst into the Mikaelson mansion. The windows had rattled, she was sure they did.

Hayley was not offended by the flippant way she greeted her, nor her assumption that she was the 21st century equivalent of a servant. Something told her it was not personal, but rather the way she spoke to most people who had not been alive for as long as she had been. She had now met three of the Mikaelson siblings. It was evident that this family was completely dysfunctional. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Where is my brother Elijah?" It was almost a command.

Hayley tried to clamp down the bitterness in her voice. Instead, she hoped to sound matter of fact. "One minute he was here making epic promises to protect me in this predicament that a bottle of a scotch and bad decisions got me into. He was all poetic about how we're family and then Klaus told me he bailed." She failed slightly in her endeavour. Her words ended up sounding slightly disillusioned. Rebekah did not miss the intonation.

"Elijah does not break promises. If he is gone, our dear brother has something to do with it! Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

Hayley's heart sped up just a little. At the same time, her eyes bulged. Rebekah was dynamite in a pretty package. By the time Klaus arrived, watching them verbally spar was giving her a headache. She felt dread. Somehow she wanted to believe that Elijah's disappearance was due no fault of his own. And yet, what had Klaus done to him? The door slammed and Hayley realised she was alone with Rebekah.

"He's done something to Elijah," Rebekah huffed. "Come along wolf girl, you're going to help me find out what."

* * *

"The first time Niklaus daggered me, he kept me that way for 52 years."

Hayley glanced around the dark cellar, following Rebekah's lead. "What is it like?"

"Cold. Lonely. Like being in a deep sleep, but you're still aware of what's happening around you - to some extent," she said, distracted as she looked for something. "Niklaus kept me in a place like this, far from prying eyes. This isolation makes it hard to discern the passage of time. When he removed the dagger, I thought a week had passed."

Hayley didn't know what so say. "Sorry."

They stopped in front of two coffins. There was a space for a third. It was empty. "Save your sympathy. We're in the same boat now. When Niklaus has had enough of both of us, this might very well be our fate. I'm going to find Elijah and then I am getting the hell out of this town and as far away from my bastard brother. I would suggest you find a way to do the same. The third coffin is missing. Niklaus has moved Elijah."

Hayley wrapped her arms around herself and watched Rebekah leave, staring at two wooden coffins. She could not help herself, morbidly fascinated. A thick layer of dust covered both funeral boxes, but with some effort, she managed to open the lid of one. The inside was pristine, the white satin almost blinding. She touched the lace cushion softly, aware that Elijah lay in a box just like this, somewhere. _What had Klaus done?_ She shivered and shut the lid.

_"Where are you Elijah_," she whispered, biting her lip.

* * *

Elijah might have rejoiced had he been able. He heard Rebekah's voice, hovering so close. His beautiful, stubborn but grudgingly loyal sister had heeded his words and come to New Orleans. Whatever lies Klaus had told to justify his absence, she had not believed. _Oh Rebekah. Your weariness of our brother has served you better than it has me._

He was the prisoner of Marcel and a powerful witch he did not know. It would not be easy to see him free of them. But it was a matter of time. Rebekah had always been like a rabid dog with a bone. Beautiful and surprisingly cunning, she would see him free from his entombed fate.

When next they meet, Niklaus would not find shelter from his wrath for what he had done to him. Or for what he might have done to the pregnant girl.

* * *

_Soaring hope_. Hayley felt dizzy when she got into bed that night. Her emotions were a rollercoaster that had nothing to do with early pregnancy. The cause: The Mikaelson siblings.

She thought her childhood had been rough. She was starting to believe that whatever hardships she might have suffered, it was nothing in comparison to the trauma of theirs.

_Elijah had not abandoned New Orleans._ He had not broken his promises. He had been daggered and sold to Marcel. She trembled and pulled up the covers, rubbing furiously at the goosebumps that puckered all along her arms.

Hayley swore under her breath. This family was dysfunctional. Her psycho ex showed a side to himself tonight, a side she had never been privy to. Klaus was a murderous bastard, but somewhere beneath it all, he tried and failed spectacularly to hide his affection for his siblings. Even Rebekah, spitting mad and cursing, proved she reluctantly loved him too.

And they both loved Elijah. Klaus had traded his brother as part of some elaborate scheme to secure his dominance. Hayley prayed it worked out. Although she knew Elijah for a small amount of time – no time really when perspective meant immortal vampires who had already lived for thousands of years – she wanted him back.

She thought back to a conversation she had had with Rebekah.

"So if a couple of antique steak knives were the only thing stopping you from getting Elijah back..."

"Where did you find these?" Rebekah had asked, speechless. Hayley knew that such an occurrence did not happen often.

"Under your coffin." The silver daggers glinted in the moonlight.

"I can see why Elijah cares about you," she said as she rose to leave. Hayley did not know what to say and was glad for the cover of night. "But fair warning; Niklaus will not be happy. And when my brother is not happy, we will all suffer for it."

"Perhaps there is hope for your brother… somewhere," Hayley said. She caressed her belly, hoping rather than believing.

Rebekah looked down at her, sad. "That's what Elijah always says. Look where that sentiment got him."

Hayley came back to the present and touched her belly. She had almost terminated her pregnancy today. In the end, something she thought would be so simple turned out to be more difficult than she imagined. She couldn't do it. Perhaps it was her own abandonment issues... or the threat of losing this miracle – or curse – that finally kicked in her protective instincts. She couldn't let anyone hurt this baby. She and Elijah now stood on common ground. He had risked his life to keep them safe.

Tomorrow, she would make it clear that she would do whatever was necessary to help bring him back to the land of the living. To safety. For a second, she allowed herself to admit: back to _her_.

* * *

_a/n: Hoping Elijah get's undaggered soon. Rebekah is a total BAMF and I'm looking forward to her relationship with Hayley developing. Thank you all for the reviews x_


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and still Elijah was not brought home. Both Klaus and Rebekah were working on something – together for a change - but to date, no one had bothered to share the plan with her.

Initially the idea had struck because she had time on her hands. But the longer she thought about it, the more she realised it had less to do with boredom, and more to do with shameless curiosity. She wanted to unravel Elijah, understand him, see if she could truly trust him. Also, he was Klaus's brother. Perhaps she could learn something from him that might make Klaus more… manageable. She didn't hold her breath on that account though_._

Twice she had walked past his bedroom, unable to drum up the courage to actually turn the doorknob. The third time, she got a couple steps in. The final time, she knew she wouldn't rest until she looked around at the very least. _No harm done right?_

She turned the knob and peeked inside. His bedroom was spacious; white walls with two large windows which dominated the one wall overlooking the gardens. The drapes were thick, brown damask, meant to drive out even the smallest bit of light when closed. She wrinkled her nose. The room was stuffy, so she went over, parted the heavy curtains and opened the windows, letting in fresh air and the soothing balm of sunlight.

The floors were stained wood, and made no sound when she walked on them; strange considering how old the mansion was.

Hayley surveyed the room. Against one wall there was a massive stone fireplace with an iron grate; a stone mantle above it. There two wingback chairs beside the window, a little table between them. She noticed that a lonely cup and its saucer sat beside an ornate china teapot. When she opened the lid, the tea inside was cold and stale. She closed it, reminding herself to rinse it when she left. _It's the least I can do._

The bed rested in the center of a Persian carpet. The design looked Middle Eastern, with brown, navy blue and beige accents. The furniture was beautiful; all dark wood, likely antique_. It suited him_. The bed was the focal point of the room. It was huge, _huge_. The headboard arched in a semi-circle, cradled between two posts, the edges trimmed with intricate floriated carvings.

The space was also as meticulous as he was. But it wasn't an unlived shell. It was clear that the room had an occupant. That's not to say that it was cluttered. But there were personal touches that spoke to the resident.

Books, neatly stacked. A laptop computer – closed. Car keys, where he would have left them after he brought her here. _Home_. Hayley touched them fleetingly with regret, the jingle a desolate sound as it echoed off the walls. Flowers – white roses – now shedding their petals all over the mantle and floor, turning brown. It made sense that he loved flowers. _Elijah celebrated life_. And clothing - neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

Hayley went to the dresser and bit her lip. It felt wrong. And yet she did it anyway. She opened the top drawer slightly and peaked inside. Folded neatly were socks – mostly black or darker shades, his underthings and _numerous_ handkerchiefs. _How did one vampire need so many?_

When she opened the second drawer, she breathed deeply because his scent permeated the air. It was as if he was standing right beside her. Inside, there was a closed black velvet box. Hayley lifted the small gold clasp and lifted the lid. Nestled against black satin was a thick, glass, emerald bottle, vintage in design. The bottle had a gold cap, shaped like a crown. Embossed on the front she read:

EST 1872

MADE IN ENGLAND USING THE NATURAL INGREDIENTS AS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY THE CROWN PERFUMERY IN 1872

CLIVE CHRISTIAN

His smell. His cologne. She removed the bottle gingerly and sniffed. _Elijah_. A strong citrus scent with a tinge of spice. Gently, she placed it back. She closed the drawer and did not open any others. It was too intimate.

On the top of the dresser lay a tie; he must have chosen to wear another. Now the alternative choice lay folded neatly. A large silver box was open; inside were various rings, mostly silver and numerous pairs of cufflinks. It didn't take much to know they were likely custom made and ridiculously expensive.

Hayley turned from the dresser. On the pedestal beside an ornamental lampshade, three books were stacked. The book right on top lay open. Hayley picked it up and read the blurb.

_"A thing of beauty is a joy forever._

_Its loveliness increases; it will never_

_pass into nothingness ..." __**- John Keats**_

It was a collection of poems. Thanks to the American education system, she recognized two_. She Walks in Beauty_ by Lord Byron and Sonnet 18: _Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's_ Day by William Shakespeare. She replaced the book, closing it.

A large chest beside the door caught her attention. The box was rectangular, deep, made of solid wood. It looked heavy and very, very old. She kneeled beside it and fingered the elaborate carvings. The chest was a piece of art. Beautiful, antique, possibly priceless.

She hesitated a moment before lifting the lid. She sat back and perused the contents. Books; many many books were stacked to one side. There were also photographs. The top one was of Elijah himself, taken _decades_ prior? It was old, faded, in sepia.

Hayley lifted the top book. It had a large 'M' embossed on the front. When she opened it, she gasped. The pages were yellowed parchment, dated at least a century or three. The writing was bold, in black ink, clearly written with a quill. The evidence of the passage of time he had lived through was mind boggling.

She flipped through a few pages. _It was his diary_. Each entry had the date at the top. It took her a while to adjust to reading the prose, the lettering baroque and exaggerated.

Hayley put down the book and looked at what else was there. All the other books were journals too, all with the golden 'M' on the front. He must have had them rebound at some point. They were in pristine condition. Near the bottom she found other things, stacked letters, bound together with string, a broken red wax seal on most of them. She placed them aside and examined the photographs. Some were miniatures, delicate paintings.

There was several of the family. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah looked much the same. Despite the attire of whatever period the picture was taken in, they had all clearly not aged a day. _Duh. Although there is something to be said about the benefits of modernity. _There were two other men in some of the pictures. She assumed they were the other two Mikaelson siblings – Kol and Finn. Rebekah had told her a little about them.

She lifted a stack of loose photos and caught herself in an involuntary giggle.

"Dude, the hair," she whispered.

Elijah had rock star hair. Long, wavy, curly, straight; they were all documented. She hoped sincerely she would have the opportunity to see him again – even if it would just be to mock him incessantly.

Right at the bottom, Hayley lifted out another black box. It wasn't hard to decipher what it was. A violin. She opened it carefully and looked at the glossy instrument. With a finger, she plucked at a string. The sound was sad. She closed the box and put it back.

There were also quills, some jewelry, an embroidered screen, what she was sure was a woman's handkerchief… and a photograph of Katerina Petrova. She knew this because the name was etched on the bottom of the frame. _Elena Gilbert's doppelgänger._

Hayley picked up the diary lying closest to her and began to read.

He had been born in the 10th century, turned when he was just shy of his 31st birthday. _Wow_, she thought. _Just… wow. _Eventually, forced to move to the sunlight, she sat in the wingback by the window, carefully turning the pages.

* * *

_August 1359_

_I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness._

* * *

_February 1492_

_I met a woman named Katerina Petrova this evening. She is the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Katerina is the key to breaking Niklaus's hybrid curse through human sacrifice. While I know it is my duty to help my brother achieve his goal, the loneliness I see in her calls to something within me. I have begged Niklaus to spare her life, to give us - me the opportunity at happiness. While I should not be surprised, I find myself frustrated with his selfishness. As his family, as his only living brother, I would ask that he provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love. He has refused._

* * *

_July 1492_

_The full moon was born tonight. And the ritual has been planned. But all has not gone according to plan. Katerina has fled. And she has taken the moonstone with her. Niklaus assumes I aided in her quest. It could not be further from the truth. While I did not wish her dead, I would not have betrayed my brother. I find myself torn between the dichotomous feelings of betrayal and relief when I think of her. She is alive and in this world. And yet she has lied to me, manipulated me. In this way, I have been every bit the fool as my brother Niklaus. It is my vow to find her. If I do not, Niklaus has made a vow in return - he will kill me._

Hayley closed the book, having reached the final entry. But she needed to know more. She removed another journal and switched on the bedside light. She hesitated only a moment before getting onto the bed, making herself comfortable and then turning the page.

* * *

_October 1713_

_We sailed into the new world today. A colony called New Orleans. I am hopeful we will be able to take rest here a while. Build a home. I am eager for us to put down roots, rebuilt our strained relationships. Niklaus is wild as ever. And in some ways, this behavior has been adopted by Rebekah as well._

* * *

_January 1920_

_It is the beginning of a new year, when humans make their resolutions; only to fail in its achievement. For no reason I am yet able to discern, I am haunted by my mother's words: "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations."_

_I have tried to make my siblings something other than what we once were. I fear I am losing the battle for their souls. Our mother has made us vampires. Yet she did not make us monsters. We did that to ourselves._

* * *

_April 2012_

_Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood, and while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength... or our deepest regret._

* * *

_October 2013_

The final entry was signed: _Always and forever. Family above._

* * *

Hayley shook her head to clear it. She felt the weight of his emotions and needed to purge them. She'd had learned more than she bargained for when she began reading. _I suppose that's what you get when you open Pandora 's Box._

Elijah was unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, she'd learned. But she had not been wrong about him. He was also kind, intelligent, selfless - when it came to his family - empathetic and compassionate. _Everything he had been towards me._

Above all however, he was loyal. Klaus was right. It was his greatest weakness. If only because his siblings were incapable of appreciating all he had always done for them.

But he had a dark side too. His strong belief in trust, honesty and loyalty meant that when he was betrayed, the consequences were dire. But he did not kill unnecessarily. _That's a bonus, I guess? _She was confused about all she had learned. Some of it entwined with her own insecurities.

Hayley curled onto her side, the journal still pressed to her chest. For the first time since finding out she was pregnant, she pressed her face into the cushion, silent as salty tears fell from her face, absorbed by his satin pillow.

* * *

_a/n: This chapter was super hard to write. Exposition, exposition, exposition and nothing much happening. _

_Shoutout to **Ladybug Jess** for spotting the date inaccuracies. I fixed the New Orleans arrival date to be 300 years from present. I did not watch TVD faithfully, so if any facts are inaccurate, blame it on google :)_

_Thank you for reading x_


	4. Chapter 4

_All he asks is that we take care of you._

The words reverberated in her head as Hayley sat by the pool, her legs submerged to her knees. How did she not feel flattered by such words? How did she stop herself from being even more intrigued by her baby's uncle?

The evening was warm, and she found relief and a little bit of solace when she was outside at night, by herself. It gave her time to think. While she was pretty much housebound, she was hardly ever alone. Klaus and Rebekah seemed to have come to some agreement – that one or the other would always be around to babysit her – this had been after the latest incident when trusting witches almost saw her baby aborted.

A gentle breeze blew and she pushed her hair behind her ears. The water was iridescent, glowing eerily because of the lights at the base of the pool. It shimmered in blues and greens, casting everything with the same ethereal, almost magical light.

Things were complicated before. It just got a million times worse. With an attempt on her life, Klaus went kind of mental. For once, she didn't complain.

Her instincts had told her not to go. Something had felt off. But Rebekah's words had stung. Or maybe it had been the longing evident in the blonde vampire's voice.

_A lot of women would kill to have a child. Strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours._

Hayley shivered, the memory of being in _that_ place washing over her. She had never imagined being a mother, being pregnant. And yet somehow, it had felt wrong to be there without someone who cared as much about the baby – or her. Either would do actually. But she had no one. _Besides Elijah maybe_. But he hadn't been there. And she still didn't know when he would even be back. Time stretched on endlessly, each day bringing very little hope with it.

Hayley kicked gently at the surface of the water, watching the water ripple outwards, the circles radiating from the centre. She felt less adrift here than she had ever felt. Which was strange. She had nothing in common with any of the Mikaelson siblings. And yet, somehow, they had formed this unique family. But they weren't really her family. Her family was out there somewhere. And she had not given up on finding them.

She remembered very little of the night she went out into the Bayou to see the supernatural doctor. Most of it was a blur. She remembered vividly the adrenalin that allowed her to protect her baby, but she remembered nothing of who saved her, much less of how she managed to find her way back to the cabin in the woods.

She smiled wryly at the difference in Klaus since that night. He had been kind to her for the first time in… well… almost their entire acquaintance. Perhaps this pregnancy will not be so bad after all. They were nowhere near to being friends. But Elijah had been right. Somewhere, inside, Klaus was capable of kindness. Even compassion. He had showed her some of that. And she would not forget it. Perhaps now she began to understand a little of why Rebekah and Elijah always vowed to, but failed to give up on their brother. Because when he showed glimmers of goodness, how did you turn your back on that? How did you turn your back on the possibility of redeeming someone who had the potential to be more than just the hate he had felt for so long?

She envied them. Even with their messed up past. They loved each other. Their actions were born out that love and loyalty. Similarly, there was a deep void inside of her, calling to the wolves. Today had been another dead end. She was no closer to finding her family and no closer to getting any answers about what her baby might be.

Hayley heard Rebekah call to her and gave the water one final kick before she stood, drying herself and putting her shoes back on.

In the lounge, Rebekah was already pouring two fingers of whiskey.

"You called? I was quite content outside you know."

Rebekah looked up. "Just to lecture you shamelessly."

Hayley rolled her eyes, depression settling in. "Yay me."

Rebekah ignored her. "I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the bayou. What is it with you and those wolves anyway?"

"I feel like we're connected somehow." Rebekah raised a brow and she sighed, trying to explain something she didn't even understand. "I don't know." Hayley pulled a face in frustration. She was tired of thinking about this, wishing for it. Hoping for it.

"Maybe its just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there but sometimes when I feel like its me against the world, it keeps me going."

Rebekah extended one of the glasses to her as a peace offering and Hayley raised a brow. _Seriously?_

"Oh right." Realisation dawned and at least Rebekah looked sheepish as she drowned both glasses.

"Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind."

Hayley acknowledged this with a nod. One look at the Mikaelson's proved that one completely. But then Rebekah surprised her. "And, as for being in it alone, how dare you. I didn't ruin a pair of fabulous boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone."

Understanding passed between them. Hayley suspected it was the closest she was ever going to get to a _'I actually like you'_. Looks like she had another person she could call friend. Without even consciously realising it, she had bonded with the blonde Original. They had shared confidences, traipsed through the bayou and Rebekah had accepted her as a part of her family – for now anyway. And yet she could not shake the feeling of depression. Elijah was still missing. They had no answers to what her baby was. And she was no closer to finding any leads on her family.

Hayley had just made a mental note to take a bath and curl up with Elijah's diary when she heard Rebekah squeal. She turned, expecting Klaus. And it was Klaus. But he wasn't alone.

She was not prepared. He looked well, vital and strong. Simultaneously it felt like just yesterday or months since she had last laid eyes on him. Hayley felt as though she was watching the scene before her unfold from someone else's body. She noticed little things. Like the way Rebekah threw herself into his arms without reservation. She noticed how his arms immediately caught her, holding her close. She noticed the smile he gave his sister; one of deep affection and familial love.

She couldn't take her eyes from him and it was as though she inadvertently willed him to look at her. And then he did. His eyes are warm, friendly, _intimate_; his look just for her. _I am crazy. Intimate? Really Hayley_, she lectured herself. But she couldn't help her smile, couldn't stop it if she wanted to. The problem however, was that she didn't know what to say. She felt awkward, so she made a decision to give the siblings some privacy. And escape. Hayley felt his eyes track her progress across the room.

She wondered outside, staring up at the stars, silently offering thanks for returning him home safely. She just _knew_. She didn't have to look to know it was him. She watched him tentatively make his way towards her, unsure of himself. She smiled, unable to stop herself. It was like her senses took in everything about him. His suit was dusty, his shirt smudged with dirt in places. His pants were wrinkled. His tie was loose, askew and the buttons of his shirt was undone. But still that hand rested in his pocket. He was amusingly disheveled and yet old habits died hard.

He came to stand in front of her and everything was filled with him. Her sight, his smell, her mind, her heart. He was home. Their eyes locked and she was lost for a little moment. The air was romantic. She realised this in hindsight. Candles burned low, a warm breeze blew, gently rustling the leaves on the trees overhead.

His approach seemed tentative; much like the first time they met she thought. Or maybe not. He had been sure of himself then. She sensed he wasn't so much this time. That struck her as funny. But the smile that formed on her lips had nothing to do with that thought. He stood before her, whole and well. And she had missed him more than even she had realised.

Hayley turned to face him, keeping her arms folded, afraid that by letting go, she might launch herself into his arms.

"You're back."

"I'm back." Even hearing his voice flooded her with the sweetest relief. She couldn't tear her eyes from his. He had the barest hint of a smile on his lips. If she let herself, she could easily spend hours just staring at him.

Hayley made an impulsive decision and didn't second guess it. She slapped him. It was obvious it had been the last thing he had expected her to do. She also knew it didn't hurt him at all. But she did it more for her own benefit. It was no good making moon eyes at Elijah Mikaelson. She attracted compilations. And she always made the stupid mistakes. She couldn't mess this up.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said. "Welcome home."

Elijah recovered quickly. He went from being slightly baffled to something else. Admiration? _He understands me,_ she realised. _And he knows exactly why I did that_. The knowledge excited and terrified her at the same time.

She didn't look back. But she could sense he was smiling as she fled. Inside, a warmth was unfurling. A warmth and an insatiable happiness she could not remember ever feeling before. Insatiable because she had a feeling that only more and not less of Elijah Mikaelson would do.

She had barely made it upstairs when Rebekah called out to her. They are having a family meeting and Elijah had requested that she join them. Hayley entered last and he offered her his chair. But she would rather stand. It felt safer. But every now and then, he eyes would find hers and she had to push down the irrational giddiness that would not be suppressed.

They were the last to leave the study. At the doorway she hesitated.

"I did mean it you know." He looked up, his gaze questioning. "Welcome home."

He smiled then, a full, warm smile, only for her. Hayley smiled back, allowing him to see just how happy seeing him had made her. It made no sense, and yet she felt infinitely safer knowing they were now under the same roof.

"I'm glad to be back." He paused for a moment and she felt rooted to the spot. "I thought of you during my absence. I am glad to see you and the child are well."

"Barely," she said, slightly embarrassed, unprepared for how to respond. "But I have a feeling things might be looking up," she confessed.

Elijah's eyes met hers from across the room. "I sincerely hope so."

* * *

_a/n: I have not forgotten about this story. The idea is to follow the show, filling in some of the blanks. I'm just much better at updating less serialised stuff. Hence, Let the Flames Begin is more active in the update department._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
